The present invention relates to merchandise displays, and, more particulary, to a hanger strip with hooks supporting merchandise articles thereon.
Point of purchase displays have become a standard item in hardware and other stores wherein carded merchandise containing relatively small articles may be conveniently and attractively displayed. Frequently, perforated wallboard is provided on a wall of the store, and metal hangers having projecting prongs provide the supports for carded articles which have an aperture extending therethrough to receive the prong of the hanger.
It is common for the store to unpack the individual cards received in cartons and to place them individually upon the hangers located upon the board. Sometimes, this will require moving the hangers to accommodate changes in the size of the carded merchandise and in an effort to produce an attractive placement upon the board, depending upon the type of articles and size of the cards. In this type of display, mounting of individual carded articles on hangers usually exposes portions of the underlying perforated wallboard and this may be aesthetically desirable. It also requires that the wallboard have substantial vertical height if a large number of articles are to be displayed.
In still other instances, it is desirable to suspend merchandise on other types of structures such as on a counter mounted stand or from the edges of shelving and the like, and the same problems with respect to unpacking and placing the merchandise in these other areas will frequently be encountered.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel display assembly in which a multiplicity of articles of merchandise are conveniently supported upon an integrally formed strip member.
It is also an object to provide such a display assembly which may be assembled in the factory and shipped in cartons for ready removal therefrom as a unit, thus reducing the time necessary for unpacking and displaying the merchandise.
Another object is to provide such a display assembly utilizing a support strip which may be fabricated readily and economically from synthetic resin sheet material.